Skeletons
Skeletons is the fifteenth episode in season four of . Synopsis A trip to the beach for Eric Delko turns sour when a body is uncovered beneath the sand. The man was killed elsewhere and dumped there. Elsewhere, Horatio Caine is certain that his old enemy from New York is back when two murders occur in Miami. He immediately contacts Jennifer Wilson whose parents were killed by the same murderer, Walter Resden, many years ago when she was still a little girl. Plot Delko and Dan Cooper head to the beach to take in a volleyball tournament, and Dan is duly impressed when not one but two hot women approach Delko and lament that he didn't call them as promised. But the men are soon distracted when one of the tournament players discovers a man's body in the sand. There's no ID on him, but when Alexx points out that it appears he was strangled with a man's belt, Horatio's guard goes up, recalling that Walter Resden killed several of his victims with belts. Dan Cooper spots blood in a trashcan nearby and Delko recovers a silver belt buckle from its depths. Detective Tripp has some upsetting news for Horatio--Jennifer Wilson isn't at her apartment, and she recently dismissed her police detail. Horatio has her located and meets her at the station. When he learns she's dating a man she met on the internet named Lee who convinced her she didn't need police protection, he takes her Blackberry to trace the man. Calleigh asks Natalia Boa Vista to compare the blood from the trashcan to her cold cases, and is concerned when she notices how pale Natalia is. Natalia tells her she has the flu, but seems out of sorts. Delko interrogates Manuel Martinez, the beach maintenance supervisor, whose belt buckle Delko found in the trash can. Manuel admits to being paid a thousand dollars to dump a body, but says he couldn't see the man who gave him the cash. Delko arrests him. Back at the morgue, Alexx has IDed the victim as Oscar Vega, a postal worker. She pulls a key from his throat and gives it to Horatio. Horatio and Tripp go to Vega's house, but the key doesn't work in his door. When they spot two prone people inside, they break into the house. A man and a woman are dead on the floor--posed exactly the way Jennifer Wilson's parents were found. Horatio calls Jennifer to tell her Resden is back. Back at the lab, Dan Cooper, unaware Natalia and Delko are dating, tells Natalia about meeting Delko's previous conquests. An angry Natalia storms past Delko, and Delko is frustrated when he discovers what Dan told Natalia. At the police station, Horatio tells Jennifer that the e-mails from her new suitor were traced back to a cafe and the cafe owner identified Resden as Lee. "Lee" shows up at the station and Horatio's fears are confirmed, though Jennifer wavers. Resden claims their meeting was a coincidence but Horatio has him pulled in for questioning in the latest set of murders. At the crime scene, Calleigh and Ryan go over the room while Alexx examines the bodies and notices they are cool to the touch. Their liver temp is cooler than the room around them, indicating they were stored and brought to the house. Ryan smells pine cleaner and heads back to the lab, an idea taking form. Though Manuel isn't able to ID Resden as the man who brought him the body, Ryan scans him with zNose, a device that would pick up the aroma particles of pine cleaner on him. Resden has a story planned already: he was cleaning his truck that morning. The CSIs scan his truck and find evidence of pine cleaner. Horatio calls the State's Attorney and learns they don't have enough to hold Resden. Resden leaves, Jennifer in tow. At the lab, Delko corners Natalia who tells him she's late. When he catches her meaning, he asks her what they should do. She tells him she's going to her doctor to have a pregnancy test. Calleigh tells Ryan that the couple had freezer burn on their bodies but aren't decaying, indicating they've been dead just about three months. Judging from their stomach contents and the timeline, Calleigh matches their victims up with a missing couple from Cincinnati, Ohio: Clint and Beverly Holtz. The CSIs figure out that in order to transport the victims from Ohio to Florida, Resden would have needed a freezer truck. Calleigh and Ryan pull the records of all of Resden's suspected victims and finds a surprising connection between one member of each of the couples: they all were in foster care and lived with Morris and Helena Yates in New York in the early 80s. The only surviving foster child from that era is John Massry, and he lives in Miami. Horatio guesses the key from Oscar's throat is his and the CSIs storm his house and find him vacuuming. John has bottle upon bottle of pine cleaner but he denies any involvement in the Resden killings. John recalls Walter and says their foster father, Morris Yates, was especially abusive to him. John tried to stick up for Walter once but Morris beat him down and sent him away. Horatio thinks Resden stole John's key so that John would tell Horatio what happened to Resden while in the Yates' care. Natalia has some good news for Delko: her pregnancy test was negative. Both are relieved, but the incident seems to spell the end to their brief affair. An abandoned freezer truck is brought into CSI and Ryan and Delko comb it for clues. It's been scrubbed down, but Delko hits the jackpot when he uncovers the seat belt fastener and finds epithelials on it. Resden is about to finish his long quest for revenge with a final victim: Morris Yates, who is now living in Miami. Horatio walks in on a face off between Resden and Yates, who is continuing to goad his foster son, even at gunpoint. Horatio is forced to shoot Resden, but Yates challenges the CSI. Horatio offers to let Yates take a swing at him, but the cowardly man is unable to. Horatio dismisses him and turns to Resden, who wants Horatio to take a message to Jennifer from him. Horatio refuses--as far as Jennifer is concerned, Resden is gone for good. Horatio goes to Jennifer to tell her that her ordeal is finally over, and confides in her that his own father was very much like the abusive Yates. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe Guest Cast *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Boti Ann Bliss as Maxine Valera *Brendan Fehr as Dan Cooper * Damian Young as Walter Resden * Joel West as Officer Aaron Jessop * Candace Kroslak as Nicole * Naja Hill as Kellie * Mike Faiola as Billy * Misty-May Treanor as Herself * Kerri Walsh Jennings as Herself * Alexandra Lydon as Jennifer Wilson * Shelli Bergh as Paula Muro * Atom Gorelick as Young Walter Resden * Haley Ramm as Young Jennifer Wilson * Vince Grant as John Massry * Steve Ryan as Morris Yates * Josh Jacobson as Young John Massry * Kyle Kaplan as Young Brett Flanders * Tod Nakamura as Officer #1 Major Events *This is the second time Walter Resden appeared in CSI: Miami, he previously appeared in the sixth episode "Under Suspicion". See Also 415